Little Feat Concerts 2010s
2010 1/1/2010 The Bear’s Den Niagra Falls, NY 1/2/2010 Keswick Theatre Glenside, PA 1/3/2010 Rex Theater Pittsburgh, PA 1/5/2010 Turning Stone Casino Verona, NY 1/6/2010 Infinity Hall Norfolk, CT 1/8/2010 Water Street Music Hall Rochester, NY 1/9/2010 Mohegan Sun Casino Uncasville, CT 1/10/2010 Tupelo Music Hall Salisbury, MA 1/12/2010 The Concert Hall NYC, NY 1/14/2010 Higher Ground Burlington, VT 1/15/2010 Colonial Theatre Keene, NH 1/16/2010 King Pine Room - Sugarloaf Ski Resort Carrabasset Valley, ME 3/5/2010 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 3/6/2010 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 3/7/2010 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 3/7/2010 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 4/27/2010 Howlin' Wolfs New Orleans, LA 4/30/2010 MerleFest Wilkesboro, NC 5/2/2010 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 5/3/2010 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 5/4/2010 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 5/6/2010 Ridgefield Playhouse Ridgefield, CT 5/7/2010 The Narrows Center for the Arts Fall River, MA 5/8/2010 Performing Arts Center Westhampton, NY 5/9/2010 Loudoun Summe Music Festival Ashburn, VA 5/12/2010 Hat Factory Richmond, VA 5/13/2010 Lincoln Theatre Raleigh, NC 5/14/2010 Variety Playhouse Atlanta, GA 5/15/2010 Blind Willie McTell Blues Festival Thonson, GA 6/5/2010 Memphis Italian Festival Memphis, TN 6/18/2010 Tarrytown Music Hall Tarrytown, NY 6/19/2010 Southern Shore Music Festival Millville, NJ 6/25/2010 Red Rock Resort, Spa & Casino North Las Vegas, NV 6/26/2010 Kate Wolf Memorial Music Festival Laytonville, CA 6/27/2010 The Canyon Club Agoura Hills, CA 6/30/2010 Lobero Theatre Santa Barbara, CA 7/1/2010 Coach House San Juan Capistrano, CA 7/2/2010 Alameda County Fair Pleasanton, CA 7/3/2010 Marin County Fair San Rafael, CA 7/5/2010 Safeway Waterfront Blues Festival Portland, OR 7/7/2010 Knitting Factory Concert House Spokane, WA 7/8/2010 Knitting Factory Concert House Boise, ID 7/9/2010 Artown Festival - Hawkins Amphitheatre Reno, NV 7/10/2010 Manzanita Place Chico, CA 7/11/2010 Vancouver Island MusicFest Courtenay, British Columbia, Canada 7/17/2010 Winthrop Rhythm & Blues Festival Winthrop, WA 7/25/2010 Joes All American Bar and Grill Burbank, CA 7/28/2010 Innsbrook Pavilion Richmond, VA 7/29/2010 Bottle & Cork Dewey Beach, DE 7/30/2010 Theatre at Westbury Westbury, NY 7/31/2010 Penn's Peak Jim Thorpe, PA 8/1/2010 Gathering of the Vibes Bridgeport, CT 8/3/2010 Art Park Lewiston, NY 8/4/2010 The Ark Ann Arbor, MI 8/6/2010 Calgary Bluesfest 2010 Calgary, Canada 8/8/2010 Toronto’s Festival of Beer Toronto, Canada 8/11/2010 Princess Pavilion Falmouth, UK 8/13/2010 Fairport's Cropredy Convention 2010 Cropredy, UK 8/14/2010 The Picturedrome Holmfirth, West Yorkshire, UK 8/15/2010 Picture House Edinborough, Scotland 8/16/2010 The Robin 2 Bilston, UK 8/18/2010 indig02 London, UK 8/19/2010 Rivierenhof Antwerp, Belgium 8/20/2010 Paradiso Amsterdam, Netherlands 8/21/2010 Fabrik Hamburg, Germany 8/23/2010 Train Arhus, Denmark 8/24/2010 Amager Bio Copenhagen, Denmark 8/25/2010 Posten Odense, Denmark 8/27/2010 Music Hall Worpswede, Germany 8/28/2010 Frankfurter Hof Mainz, Germany 8/29/2010 Volkshaus Zurich, Switzerland 9/23/2010 Opera House Lexington, KY 9/24/2010 The Sheldon Concert Hall St. Louis, MO 9/25/2010 Park West Chicago, IL 9/26/2010 Turner Hall Ballroom Milwaukee, WI 9/29/2010 The Kent Stage Kent, OH 9/30/2010 Oneonta Theatre Oneonta, NY 10/1/2010 Calvin Theater Northampton, MA 10/2/2010 Lovelane Hoedown Dedham, MA 10/4/2010 Havana New Hope, PA 10/5/2010 Avalon Theatre Easton, MD 10/14/2010 Clearwater Jazz Holiday Clearwater, FL 12/30/2010 The Community Theater Morristown, NJ 12/31/2010 Keswick Theatre Glenside, PA 2011 1/1/2011 Bear's Den Niagra Falls, NY 1/3/2011 Infinity Hall Norfolk, CT 1/4/2011 StageOne Fairfield, CT 1/6/2011 Waterville Opera House Waterville, ME 1/7/2011 The Concert Hall NYC, NY 1/8/2011 Spruce Peak Perf Arts Center Stowe, VT 1/9/2011 Paramount Theatre Rutland, VT 1/11/2011 Rams Head Live Baltimore, MD 1/13/2011 The Neighborhood Theater Charlotte, NC 1/14/2011 Variety Playhouse Atlanta, GA 1/15/2011 House Of Blues New Orleans, LA 1/16/2011 The Florida Theater Jacksonville, FL 1/18/2011 Revolution Fort Lauderdale, FL 1/19/2011 Plaza Theatre Orlando, FL 1/21/2011 Simple Man Cruise - Big Ship, Intl Tampa, FL 1/22/2011 Simple Man Cruise - Big Ship, Intl Tampa, FL 1/23/2011 Simple Man Cruise - Big Ship, Intl Tampa, FL 3/4/2011 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 3/5/2011 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 3/6/2011 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 4/22/2011 State Theatre Sydney, Australia 4/23/2011 Bluesfest Byron Bay, Australia 4/24/2011 Bluesfest Byron Bay, Australia 4/25/2011 Palais Theater Melbourne, Australia 5/6/2011 The Temple New Orleans, LA 5/20/2011 Highland Park Rochester, NY 5/21/2011 Mr. Small's Theater Pittsburgh, PA 5/22/2011 Chesapeake Bay Blues Festival Annapolis, MD 5/24/2011 The Orange Peel Asheville, NC 5/25/2011 Bijou Theater Knoxville, TN 5/27/2011 Fountain Square Theater Indianapolis, IN 5/28/2011 Greenwich Town Party Greenwich, CT 6/17/2011 Steinbaugh Pavilion Louisville, CO 6/18/2011 Belly Up Tavern Aspen, CO 6/20/2011 Cains Ballroom Tulsa, OK 6/21/2011 Granada Theatre Dallas, TX 6/22/2011 One World Theatre Austin, TX 6/24/2011 The Lyric Theater Oxford, MS 6/25/2011 George's Majestic Lounge Fayetteville, AR 6/26/2011 Old Rock House St. Louis, MO 6/28/2011 The Blind Tiger Greensboro, NC 6/29/2011 Seacrets Ocean City, MD 7/1/2011 World Cafe Live At The Queen Wilmington, DE 7/2/2011 Private Show Croton On The Hudson, NY 7/9/2011 Winnipeg Folk Festival Winnipeg - Manitoba, Canada 7/10/2011 Minneapolis Zoo Minneapolis, MN 7/11/2011 Barrymore Theatre Madison, WI 7/13/2011 Viper Alley Lincolnshire, IL 7/14/2011 Hoyt Sherman Theater Des Moines, IA 7/15/2011 Sioux Falls JazzFest Sioux Falls, SD 7/17/2011 The Seventh Annual Targhee Music Festival Alta, WY 7/23/2011 Chastain Park Amphitheater Atlanta, GA 7/24/2011 Limelight Entertainment Venue Nashville, TN 7/26/2011 Jefferson Theater Charlottesville, VA 7/28/2011 Blue Ocean Music Hall Salisbury, MA 7/29/2011 Indian Ranch Webster, MA 7/30/2011 Private Show Monmouth Beach, NJ 7/31/2011 Warner Theatre Torrington, CT 8/2/2011 Bearsville Theater Woodstock, NY 8/3/2011 Theatre at Westbury Westbury, NY 8/5/2011 Penn's Peak Jim Thorpe, PA 8/6/2011 Steve's Back 40 Douglasville, PA 8/8/2011 Higher Ground Burlington, VT 8/9/2011 Gate House Lodge Sugarbush, VT 8/11/2011 Nectar’s Martha’s Vineyard Edgartown, MA 8/13/2011 Festival Of The River Arlington, WA 8/26/2011 DuQuoin State Fair DuQuoin, IL 8/31/2011 Equinox Hotel Manchester, VT 9/3/2011 Fall Hookahville Thornville, OH 9/4/2011 American Music Festival Virginia Beach, VA 9/25/2011 B. R. Cohn Winery Glen Ellen, 9/27/2011 Mountain Winery Saratoga, CA 10/21/2011 Railhead - Boulder Station Casino Las Vegas, NV 10/22/2011 The Compound Grill Phoenix, AZ 12/30/2011 Scottish Rite Auditorium Collingswood, NJ 12/31/2011 The Fillmore Silver Spring, MD 2012 1/2/2012 City Winery NYC, NY 1/3/2012 City Winery NYC, NY 1/4/2012 City Winery NYC, NY 1/6/2012 Musikfest Cafe At ArtsQuest Center Bethlehem, PA 1/7/2012 Quick Center For The Arts Fairfield, CT 1/8/2012 Tupelo Music Hall Londonderry, NH 1/10/2012 Infinity Hall Norfolk, CT 1/11/2012 The Narrows Center for the Arts Fall River, MA 1/12/2012 Water Street Music Hall Rochester, NY 1/18/2012 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 1/19/2012 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 1/20/2012 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 1/21/2012 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 3/17/2012 Colonial Theatre Sacramento, CA 3/18/2012 Uptown Theatre Napa, CA 3/20/2012 Aladdin Theater Portland, OR 3/21/2012 Neptune Theater Seattle, WA 3/22/2012 Bing Crosby Theater Spokane, WA 3/24/2012 The Canyons Park City, UT 4/14/2012 Harrahs Casino Lake Tahoe, NV 5/21/2012 Billboard Live Tokyo, Japan 5/21/2012 Billboard Live Tokyo, Japan 5/22/2012 Billboard Live Tokyo, Japan 5/24/2012 Billboard Live Osaka, Japan 6/9/2012 The Mount Tamiment (Poconos), PA 7/1/2012 Auditorium Stravinski Montreux, Switzerland 7/2/2012 Islington Assembly Hall London, UK 7/14/2012 Hideaway Park Winter Park, CO 7/21/2012 da Vinci Days Corvallis, OR 7/26/2012 Granada Theatre Dallas, TX 7/27/2012 La Zona Rosa Austin, TX 7/28/2012 Tipitina's New Orleans, LA 7/30/2012 Soul Kitchen Mobile, AL 7/31/2012 Florida Theatre Jacksonville, FL 8/1/2012 Capital Theatre Clearwater, FL 8/3/2012 Variety Playhouse Atlanta, GA 8/4/2012 Cat's Cradle Carrboro, NC 8/5/2012 Morehead Center Morehead City, NC 8/7/2012 Bottle & Cork Dewey Beach, DE 8/8/2012 Rams Head Live Baltimore, MD 8/10/2012 Flying Monkey Performance Center Plymouth, NH 8/11/2012 Indian Ranch Webster, MA 8/12/2012 Blue Ocean Music Hall Salisbury, MA 8/14/2012 Theatre at Westbury Westbury, NY 8/15/2012 Ridgefield Playhouse Ridgefield, CT 8/17/2012 Whitaker Center Harrisburg, PA 8/18/2012 Philly Folk Festival Schwenksville, PA 8/19/2012 Private Show Winchester, VA 8/20/2012 The Music Pier Ocean City, NJ 8/22/2012 Beekman Beer Garden Beach Club NYC, NY 9/2/2012 Zoo Amphitheater Minneapolis, MN 9/3/2012 Vetter Stone Amphitheater Mankato, MN 9/5/2012 Englert Theatre Iowa City, IA 9/6/2012 Park West Chicago, IL 9/7/2012 Park West Chicago, IL 9/8/2012 PNC Pavilion at Riverbend Cincinnati, OH 9/10/2012 The Rev Room Little Rock, AR 9/11/2012 Cains Ballroom Tulsa, OK 9/13/2012 Bluebird Theater Denver, CO 9/14/2012 Blues and Brews Festival Telluride, CO 9/15/2012 Talking Stick Resort Scottsdale, AZ 9/16/2012 El Rey Theatre Los Angeles, CA 10/30/2012 Jergel's Rhythm Grille Warrendale, PA 12/29/2012 Scottish Rite Auditorium Collingswood, NJ 12/30/2012 The Hamilton Washington, DC 12/31/2012 The Hamilton Washington, DC 2013 1/3/2013 The Narrows Center for the Arts Fall River, MA 1/4/2013 The Egg Albany, NY 1/5/2013 The Bear’s Den Niagra Falls, NY 1/7/2013 Musikfest Cafe At ArtsQuest Center Bethlehem, PA 1/8/2013 Jergel's Rhythm Grille Warrendale, PA 1/9/2013 The Kent Stage Kent, OH 1/11/2013 The Klein Bridgeport, CT 1/12/2013 Capitol Center for the Arts Concord, NH 1/13/2013 Wilbur Theatre Boston, MA 1/15/2013 Capitol Theater Port Chester, NY 1/16/2013 Count Basie Theatre Red Bank, NJ 1/31/2013 The Mezzanine San Francisco, CA 2/3/2013 ABC Glasgow, Scotland 2/5/2013 Cinema Teatro Parrocchiale Cologne, Italy 2/6/2013 Kaufleuten Zurich Zurich, Switzerland 2/7/2013 Paradiso Amsterdam, Netherlands 2/8/2013 Sheperd's Bush Empire Theatre London, England 2/10/2013 Union House Norwich, England 2/11/2013 Oosterpoort Groningen, Holland 2/12/2013 Gruenspan Hamburg, Germany 2/13/2013 Train Arhus, Denmark 2/15/2013 Greve Theater Greve, Denmark 2/16/2013 Godset Kolding, 2/17/2013 Tradgar'n Gothenburg, Sweden 2/20/2013 Ullensaker Kulturhus Jessheim, Norway 2/21/2013 Union Scene Drammen, Norway 2/22/2013 Brygga Kulturhus Halden, Norway 2/23/2013 Gregers Bar Hamar, Norway 2/24/2013 Bakkenteigen Kulturhus Horten, Norway 3/6/2013 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 3/7/2013 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 3/8/2013 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 3/9/2013 Breezes Grand Resort & Spa Negril, Jamaica 6/18/2013 The Gate Encino, CA 9/14/2013 Pine Creek Cafe Paradise Valley, MY 10/30/2013 Johnny D's Somerville, MA 10/31/2013 Rochester Opera House Rochester, NH 11/1/2013 The Narrows Center for the Arts Fall River, MA 11/2/2013 The Cabooze Minneapolis, MN 11/3/2013 Fitzgerald's Berwyn, IL 11/29/2013 Boulder Theater Boulder, CA 11/30/2013 Sweetwater Mill Valley, CA 11/30/2013 Boulder Theater Boulder , CA 12/28/2013 Park City Live Park Cityq, UT 12/29/2013 Park City Live Park City, UT 12/30/2013 Neptune Theater Seattle, WA 12/31/2013 Neptune Theater Seattle, WA 2014 1/24/2014 Capitol Theater Port Chester, NY 1/25/2014 Capitol Theater Port Chester, NY 1/31/2014 Carrillo Adobe Santa Barbara, CA 3/5/2014 Ramble On The Island at The Grand Lido Negril, Jamaica 3/6/2014 Ramble On The Island at The Grand Lido Negril, Jamaica 3/7/2014 Ramble On The Island at The Grand Lido Negril, Jamaica 3/8/2014 Ramble On The Island at The Grand Lido Negril, Jamaica 4/1/2014 JCC Hart Theatre Rochester, NY 4/3/2014 Outpost in the Burbs Montcair, NJ 4/19/2014 Thrasher Opera House Green Lake, WI 4/30/2014 Little Gem Saloon New Orleans, LA 5/2/2014 Saenger Theater New Orleans, LA 5/3/2014 Republic New Orleans New Orleans, LA 5/4/2014 Republic New Orleans New Orleans, LA 5/15/2014 Ardmore Music Hall Ardmore, PA 5/16/2014 Stage 48 NYC, NY 5/17/2014 The Hamilton Washington, DC 5/18/2014 Penn's Peak Jim Thorpe, PA 5/26/2014 Woodland Hills Country Club Woodland Hills, CA 6/26/2014 Last Concert Cafe Houston, TX 6/27/2014 Granada Thea. Dallas, TX 7/4/2014 Camp Easy Wind - The Woods at Bear Creek Franklinville, NY 7/5/2014 Camp Easy Wind - The Woods at Bear Creek Franklinville, NY 7/24/2014 Grey Eagle Asheville, NC 7/26/2014 Ziggy's By The Sea Wilmington, NC 8/13/2014 Haddon Lake Park Haddon Heights, NJ 8/15/2014 Boulton Center Bay Shore, NY 8/16/2014 StageOne Fairfield, CT 10/25/2014 Hedback Theatre Indianapolis, IN 11/21/2014 McCabes Guitar Shop Santa Monica, CA 11/28/2014 Tipitina's New Orleans, LA 2015 1/9/2015 The Hamilton Washington, DC 1/10/2015 The Hamilton Washington, DC 1/23/2015 Whitaker Center Harrisburg, PA 1/24/2015 Scottish Rite Auditorium Collingswood, NJ 3/4/2015 Grand Lido Resort Negril, Jamaica 3/5/2015 Grand Lido Resort Negril, Jamaica 3/6/2015 Grand Lido Resort Negril, Jamaica 3/7/2015 Grand Lido Resort Negril, Jamaica 4/9/2015 The Narrows Center for the Arts Fall River, MA 4/10/2015 Flying Monkey Performance Center Plymouth, NH 4/11/2015 The Larcom Theatre Beverly, MA 4/18/2015 Lobero Theatre Santa Barbara, CA 5/14/2015 Jergel's Rhythm Grille Warrendale, PA 5/15/2015 Tarrytown Music Hall Tarrytown, NY 5/16/2015 Rams Head Tavern Annapolis, MD 5/23/2015 The Pageant St. Louis, MO 6/11/2015 Bridge Street Live Collinsville, CT 6/12/2015 Live At The Falcon Marlboro, NY 7/25/2015 Music Box Supper Club Cleveland, OH 7/26/2015 Fur Peace Ranch Pomeroy, OH 8/22/2015 Brew Skies Festival Davis, WV 8/28/2015 N.Y. St. Fairgrounds Syracuse, NY 8/29/2015 Camp Creek - Indian Lookout Country Mariaville, NY 9/10/2015 Lockn' Festival Arrington, VA 9/11/2015 Keswick Thea. Glenside, PA 9/12/2015 Capitol Theater Port Chester, NY 10/18/2015 Club 131 Topanga, CA 11/7/2015 Harley-Davidson of Scottsdale Scottsdale, AZ 12/10/2015 Kulak's Woodshed North Hollywood, CA 12/15/2015 Sierra Nevada Brewing Company Chico, CA 2016 1/9/2016 Jewel Paradise Cove Runaway Bay, Jamaica 1/10/2016 Jewel Paradise Cove Runaway Bay, Jamaica 1/12/2016 Jewel Paradise Cove Runaway Bay, Jamaica 1/13/2016 Jewel Paradise Cove Runaway Bay, Jamaica 2/26/2016 Iridium Jazz Club NYC, NY 2/27/2016 Iridium Jazz Club NYC, NY 3/22/2016 The Hamilton Washington, DC 4/23/2016 Howlin' Wolf New Orleans, LA 9/8/2016 Wilbur Theatre Boston, MA 9/9/2016 Capitol Theater Port Chester, NY 9/10/2016 The Paramount Huntington, NY 9/12/2016 Warner Thea. Wash., DC 11/3/2016 The Tin Pan Richmond, VA 11/4/2016 AMP by Strathmore North Bethesda, MD 2017 1/8/2017 Jewel Paradise Cove Runaway Bay, Jamaica 1/9/2017 Jewel Paradise Cove Runaway Bay, Jamaica